Why Be Normal
by Obsessed Fanboy
Summary: Art Of Being Normal Fic (They didn't Have a tag for it) Kate is out and proud, Leo is falling hard. Is being normal really worth losing each other?
1. Being Me

Kate

It's January 2nd and we're back in school, I've talked my parents into letting me wear a more female version of the girls uniform for now. I anxiously tug at the hem of my shirt as I see Leo getting off his bus.

"How was your break?" I inquire.

His eyebrows quirk, "Fine, how was the Nutcracker?"

I smile dreamily exclaiming, "Wonderful, the girls were all so elegant! Then the guys in tights!"

He laughs, "I kinda missed you."

I smile, blushing a little, "I missed you too."

He gets a more guarded look on his face, "Guess who came over during break?" he asks.

I frown, thinking, "Maybe… Your Aunt?" I guess.

"Alicia." he says.

I try to analyse his tone, he doesn't sound happy but he doesn't seem as upset as before either so…

"How'd it go?" I ask him.

He sighs, "Well enough, she wants to start over, as friends."

I swallow, "Well there's no harm in trying to be friends is there?"

He sighs again, "I just hate that I can't just be a normal guy, cis guys don't have to worry about their partners hurting them or leaving them for being cis."

"Cis?" I ask.

"Yeah cis, you know like a person who isn't trans. It's not that uncommon to be trans, it's just not accepted widely." He clarifies.

"Oh, gotcha." I reassured him.

I wish I could pass like he does, I know I'll be able to. Just not here.

The bell rings and it's time for class.

"See you for Tutoring!" I call as we rush down opposite halls.

"See you Kate!" He calls back to me and my heart skips a beat.

I'm Kate again.


	2. She what!

Sorry it's taken me almost a literal year to update this... and this update is short cause I probably need to re-read the book now. But welcome to the second chapter of Keo. Might have some real talks once I do the re-read since I am a trans teen and it's important to discuss.

Leo starts class and guess who he's seated next to? Group discussion at & how guys (like Leo) think even if they never really show signs of it. TW/CW for Transphobia/Homophobia, also teens being assholes

Leo-

I'll never admit it but she looks beautiful.

When Alicia came over, trying to apologise and claiming genital preference (which is fine and understandable) all I could think about was Kate. She was there for me finding my dad, she didn't even blink when she found out I'm trans, and the first time I really saw her on the bus- It took my breath away.

I hoped to detect a note of jealousy when she talked to me about Alicia but nothing, I want to tell her how I've noticed her; but what if I fuck it up?

Leo wants to ask Essie and Felix about things, but they still don't quite trust him. He hopes class won't last too long.

Walking into the room he sees that the one open seat is right next to Alicia, perfect.

Exactly what he's looking for a shallow bitch who wants to talk about how deep she is until shit gets real.

"Hi Leo." she greets with a smile sitting down next to him.

He looks at her from the corner of his eye, "Can I help you?"

She giggles, throwing her hair back over her shoulder, "Ever since we had our last talk I couldn't help but think about you and us. I know I didn't handle things the right way but- if you're still down?..."

He grimaces, "Alicia, you didn't just handle things the wrong way- you literally accused me of lying about being a boy. If you want to experiment with being into other things- find someone else cause you weren't worth my time to begin with."

She scoots away from me, "Fine loser, I was just trying to be nice- I don't want a glorified dyke like you near me anyway."

"Oh please, you're just mad your little ego got hurt, you want me to stroke it like I did that other part of you when you couldn't get enough of me?" he knew he was being an ass, but she started it.

She just huffed and turned away, an hour and a half of lectures here I come.

At lunchtime I'm officially in Kate's group now, it's me, her, Essie, and Felix- I'm still a little upset by how Felix handled things with Kate before, but if it's okay with Kate I'm fine too.

Kate smiles up at me when I sit down and my heart slows, I'm so glad I'm used to hiding how I feel or I would've given myself away on the bus that day.

"...Leo?" Kate finishes.

"Huh?" I ask, totally lost.

"Are you okay? You seem a little distracted," she asks, frowning.

I sigh, "I had to sit next to Alicia first class."

"I thought things were getting better?" she asked confused.

I laugh, "I did too, until she tried to ask me out because she wants to experiment with her sexuality."

"What the fuck?! You're a guy either way so that's not exactly experimentation…" Kate fusses.

"Yeah, she was a total bitch about it and got transphobic when I turned her down- I may have replied in an asshole fashion but she deserved it," I explained to the group.

"Good," Essie says, "that bitch isn't worth the time or effort anyway. Now you can focus on people that actually care about you."

I chuckle, "Like who?"

Essie opens her mouth to answer, but all that comes out is a yelp.

"She meant your friends like us silly," Kate answers with a shy smile.

"I wouldn't mind that one bit," and I wouldn't.


End file.
